Immense and Indescribable
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: An ominous night, thoughts and actions, confessions and understandings, InuKag OneShot


Immense and Indescribable

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

The ripple of the river was soothing but it could not soothe the feeling of betrayal and utter sorrow that was filling Kagome from head to toe. She bowed her head towards the water and let the oncoming rampage of tears release her eyes and a silent sob shook her body.

He had done it again, but this was different, she had been so lucky to arrive to find Kikyo come up and claim her man with a kiss. Kagome stiffened at her previous thought, "My man……? No!" She whipped her head away from an invisible force, "He can't be mine if I'm not his……"

The river reached up and nicked her toes lightly, almost as if trying to comfort her unsuccessfully. Kagome stared at the object in her left hand, contemplating on going through with the plan she had in mind. She took the knife and placed the cool metal to her wrist and slowly ran it down the vein.

A line of blood coursed out of the opening and slowly trickled down her arm, when she realized what she was doing. Kagome gasped and dropped the knife, and stared at her reflection in horror. "Did I…? Did I really just…..?" Shock wore off and the slicing pain of the cut set in and Kagome uttered a pained cry.

She dropped on her knees and the river's edge and let the water ripple and nip at her cut and she bit her lip to stifle another cry. The pain was harsh and unforgiving, but nothing compared to the pain that was filling her, complete and utter shame was consuming her inside and out.

The blood flowed from her cut into the pure blue water, causing it to taint to a purplish tint, oddly reminding her of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome sighed again as the blood flow lessened and came slowly to a stop. She pulled her arm out of the water then sighed again, _Great, how do I patch this up now?_

Then before she could react, a white rag was being wrapped around her arm, in a very gentle manner. Kagome's eyes shot open to see a clawed hand working around the slice. Then her eyes trailed up in fear and almost felt her heart burst, as her face lined up with flaming amber eyes.

In shame, Kagome averted her eyes, desperately trying to hold back the inevitable tears. Inuyasha's eyes never left hers even as he patched up her arm. When he was done, he gently let her arm drop to her side and watched intently as she brought her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and bury her head in her arms.

Inuyasha stood there, not even as a presence, just there, like a rock or tree. For several moments, neither moved, neither spoke. Time seemed frozen, and so did the two. Inuyasha knew, he knew why she did it, guilt overwhelmed him as the smell of tears slammed into him like a brick wall, making him feel like his heart was shattering.

"In-Inu-Inuyasha, I-I-I know you p-pro-probably hate m-me right n-no-now, s-so please, j-ju-just leave me a-al-alone!" Inuyasha felt another pang in his chest as he saw the silent sobs shake Kagome's body. Inuyasha took a step forward and in a mere second, he had her eloped in his arms.

For a few seconds, Kagome tried to put up a fight, failing miserably. After about a minute, her struggles lessened and she was still. Inuyasha could feel her hands come up and fist in his haori as she dove forward, burying her face in his chest. He could feel, and hear, the sobs that racked her small frame as he held her tightly.

"I-I-I don't know w-wh-what came over m-me, I j-ju-just felt i-it was t-th-the best thing." Instinctively, his arms tightened around her and he rested his chin on her head, rocking her slightly. Kagome continued to cry for what seemed like forever, and Inuyasha never let go, and never spoke at that.

Kagome finally stopped sniffling but when she went to pull back, but Inuyasha held strong. Confusion flooded Kagome's system, until he spoke.

"Why?"

Again she froze, like there was ice in her veins. She desperately tried to fight against the hanyou restraints that held her, but with no luck. Eventually, Kagome let her body slacken and fall back against Inuyasha. "I don't, I really just don't know Inuyasha. I felt lost, confused, betrayed," Here Inuyasha stiffened.

"And unloved….." Kagome's eyes shot up to his, to find anger, understanding and one other emotion she couldn't really decode. "Inuyasha….?" His arms dropped from around her, much to her dismay, and gripped her upper arms gently. Kagome's eyes widened greatly as Inuyasha's face sprouted a light scarlet blush as he leaned forward……

And kissed her.

Kagome got over her shock quickly and returned the kiss eagerly. Her arms slid easily around Inuyasha's neck as his arms slid from her upper arms to her waist, pulling her pretty much into his lap. Their lips moved against each other as soft moans were passed by the two, both feeling as if they were on cloud nine.

Kagome was the first to pull back, she pressed her forehead to Inuyasha's and almost gasped as he smiled a genuine smile, "You're not unloved Kagome, and you never will be."

Kagome smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Inuyasha's lips, "I know that now."


End file.
